


Schmitten

by zum



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zum/pseuds/zum
Summary: After The Gang Gets a New Member, Mac, channeling the power of Christ, gives Dennis a kick out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> one use of a misogynistic slur and some brief descriptions of violence 
> 
> this is some weird macdennis shit

Schmitty was a waste of breath. Trying to include him back into the gang was horrible and messed up and it hadn’t worked and it had been just like things had gone on during high school. Schmitty had tons of friends and was popular but no one had to fear him like they did Dennis, no one had to treat him like he was breakable. Schmitty was horrible and Dennis should just kill him, just go to his house and kill him, there wasn’t enough violence in the world to undo what had been done, but Dennis could try, he could squeeze the life out of Schmitty and kill him instantly, press his thumbs inside his skull and crack his brain open.

Mac held Dennis by the arms while Dennis snarled and spat and frothed at the mouth, kicking to be let go of so he could find Schmitty.

“I WILL choke you!” Mac warned. “Sleeper hold, bitch!”

Even with Mac’s straining, Dennis still screamed and yelled. Eventually, though, Mac could take no more of it. He picked Dennis up while Dennis struggled and then threw him onto the ground, making Dennis groan with pain. Dennis tried to leap up and attack Mac, but Mac blocked him with practiced ease and give him a little push back onto earth.

“C’mon, Dennis, quit it!”

Eventually, Dennis lay dizzily on the floor, arms stretched out. Mac appraised him and thought of Jesus on the cross. Jesus could destroy Dennis. He would. Mac, channeling the power of Christ, gave Dennis another little kick and told him that he was overreacting.

“… I liked him, Mac.”

Dennis was breathless from fighting and staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I know, dude.”

“Like, I didn’t wanna fuck him—“

“I know.”

“But like… he was cool once. Before he—“ Dennis sat back up and mimed choking and Mac used his boot to separate Dennis’ hands.

“I know.”

Dennis lay back down on the ground. After a moment, Mac knelt next to him and showed off the clover ring he was still wearing. He picked up Dennis’ hand and put it to his own to s.

“See? We got… half. That’s something. Just us. C’mon, Dennis. You know he wasn’t gonna…”

Dennis looked away.

“My offer still stands, by the way.”

“It always does.”

“You take it sometimes.”

Dennis pouted.

“Is now a good time…?”

Dennis answered by blowing Mac a lackluster kiss, which Mac caught and grinned. He stuffed the kiss into his pocket.


End file.
